


Lames Croisées

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk - Mentioned, M/M, Mention of blood, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Stress Relief
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Raphaël était à la fois le plus pacifique du manoir et le meilleur maître d’arme, aussi avait-il pris l’habitude d’accepter d’entraîner quiconque lui demanderait. Ethan … n’était jamais là pour s’entraîner, mais pour en découdre.
Relationships: Raphael (Moonlight Lovers)/Ethan (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Raphaël était à la fois le plus pacifique du manoir et le meilleur maître d’arme, aussi avait-il pris l’habitude d’accepter d’entraîner quiconque lui demanderait. Béliath et Vladimir à l’inverse de tous les autres restaient bien loin de ces pratiques de sauvages. Aaron appréciait chacun de leur match d’entraînement, une camaraderie teintée de moquerie bienveillante qui se finissait souvent par une poignée de main et une balade dans le jardin pour se changer les idées, Aaron reprenant parfois sa forme animale pour empêcher Raphaël de trébucher contre les jardinières, partageant un instant de paix et de silence complice. 

Ivan s’était montré intéressé après les premières invasions par des étudiants un peu trop éméchés, voulant à tout prix apprendre à se défendre pour pouvoir les immobiliser et appeler les autres avant de perdre le contrôle. Aaron lui avait déjà donné quelques bases de lutte mais il cherchait une manière plus efficace, un peu comme quand il avait vu Ethan en attraper un trop agressif par son haut pour le claquer sur la table et le sonner d’un coup avant de marcher tranquillement vers les autres pour les subjuguer. Jamais il n’oserait demander au chasseur de lui apprendre, ayant trop peur de se prendre la dérouillée de sa vie et ne plus pouvoir s’en relever mais Raphaël pouvait peut-être l’aider.

Il lui avait finalement demandé comment se faire plus discret pour frapper sans que personne ne le remarque et avait gagné beaucoup trop de bleus à essayer de le surprendre, gagnant surtout des coups de pommeau secs qui se résorbaient rapidement. Contrairement aux autres son ego n’était pas trop endommagé, sachant très bien qu’il avait tout à y gagner et il appréciait quand Raphaël envoyait la main vers son visage pour lui remettre gentiment les cheveux en arrière au moindre progrès. Raphaël était sûrement celui, avec Aaron, qui cernait le mieux le plus jeune, ses aspirations et ses motivations. Il était aussi son préféré pour s’entraîner, Raphaël réapprenant à se mettre à un niveau novice, retrouvant un rôle de mentor qui lui allait comme un gant et une bouffée d’air frais face à ses deux autres partenaires. 

Ethan n’était jamais là pour s’entraîner mais pour en découdre. Il l’avait provoqué en duel dès son arrivée au manoir et Raphaël avait gagné le droit de rester après l’avoir battu. Depuis, le plus jeune revenait à la charge dès qu’il le pouvait, un adversaire féroce, vicieux, et en même temps aussi passionné que lui pour la beauté du combat. C’était contre lui qu’il se sentait le plus en danger, l’adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent épuisés, en sueur, leurs vêtements irrémédiablement endommagés par les coups non-retenus, haletants et vidés de leur énergie mais en même temps apaisés et satisfaits. Son fleuret était plus qu’endommagé par le couteau cranté d’Ethan, tout comme son couteau était couvert d’éclats et de zébrures. Raphaël aimait cette arme si pratique et si transportable, passant et repassant ses doigts sur le plat de la lame forgée d’une méthode qui était inconnue à son époque. Ethan passait beaucoup de temps avec son fleuret, à en tester l’élasticité et à faire quelques passes que l’artiste n’avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir à quel point elles étaient atrocement exécutées. Ils riaient souvent ensembles, assis à même le sol, de sa technique désastreuse, gagnant une nouvelle provocation en duel. 

Au final, Ethan était celui qui lui demandait le plus de son temps depuis que Béliath et Éloïse était officiellement ensembles, ne pouvant plus vraiment se permettre de découcher seul avec tout le manoir pour l’accabler. Ivan était trop jeune et trop peu intéressé pour l’accompagner et Aaron détestait ce genre d’endroit qui assaillait tous ses sens. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à se battre et attendre les fêtes de Béliath en rongeant son frein mais elles étaient toujours trop courtes pour lui et trop espacées. Alors il cherchait à évacuer sa frustration d’une manière ou d’une autre, ne trouvant que ses combats contre Raphaël qui était le seul à à accepter ses défis, les sentiments exacerbés du plus jeune lui donnant l’occasion de se défouler sans état d’âme. Leurs matchs se faisaient plus violents, Aaron devant parfois intervenir. Raphaël était le plus calme du manoir, mais il était aussi le plus sensible aux changements émotionnels chez ses camarades. Les sentiments d’Ethan faisaient naître en lui une flamme qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé posséder et il en voulait plus. 

C’était la fin d’un de leur nombreux combats, le fleuret de Raphaël planté si près de la tempe d’Ethan qu’elle laissait s’écouler un mince filet de sang, son bras maître maintenu avec tellement de force qu’il en avait laissé échapper son couteau. Ils étaient couverts de sueur et de sang, de boue et de lambeaux de vêtements, reprenant difficilement leur souffle alors que leurs cœurs battaient trop fort. Le tonnerre grondait au-dessus d’eux, le ciel lourd et menaçant alors que les autres dormaient encore en cette fin de journée. Ils étaient sortis de jour exprès, Ethan déverrouillant la porte avec une facilité qui aurait pu être terrifiante si il n’était pas leur allié. Un long souffle partagé, sifflant pour le plus jeune au torse compressé, et ils retrouvaient petit à petit leurs esprits. 

\- T’as voulu me rendre aveugle aussi ?  
\- J’ai été … Tu m’as …  
\- J’le sens, j’suis flatté. 

Raphaël resta confus un instant avant de comprendre de quoi Ethan parlait. Tout son corps était tendu. Tout. Il s’était relevé avec une rapidité déconcertante en remettant ses cheveux défaits sur le devant de son visage, espérant ainsi camoufler sa gêne mais il était trop tard, son ennemi pouvait voir, lui. Le ricanement était plus que désagréable après un tel combat, orientant son fleuret en espérant secrètement qu’il se coupe plus profondément et arrête de se moquer de lui sans réel succès. Il allait l’enjamber pour partir quand une main gantée saisie la sienne pour le remettre au sol, ses genoux s’enfonçant dans la boue alors que des gouttes lourdes s’abattaient sur eux. Leurs blessures étaient déjà guéries mais leurs vêtements tranchés et déchirés ne les protégeaient pas de la morsure du vent et de la pluie. Autant rentrer avant que les autres ne s’en rendent compte. 

Bénies soient les deux salles de bain leur permettant de se réchauffer et de cacher leurs activités diurnes, les deux hommes se rendant respectivement dans leur chambre pour se changer et faire comme si rien n’était arrivé. Raphaël finissait à peine de serrer sa ceinture quand le verrou de sa porte s’ouvrit seul et qu’Ethan s’invita, les cheveux encore humides à en juger par le bruit des gouttes qui glissaient sur sa peau et les froissements de tissu presque absents. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il prenait possession de la chambre d’un autre mais le savoir dans une tenue aussi légère qu’il l’imaginait lui rappelait leur situation à l’extérieur. Raphaël détourna le regard, un vieux réflexe du temps où il en avait encore un. 

Ethan avait très envie de se taper la tête contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain en se masturbant sans la moindre délicatesse, une litanie d'injures biens senties s’échappant au même rythme que l’eau. Il était à ça, à ça de conclure avec Raphaël et il avait tout gâché. Il devrait vraiment la fermer des fois. Fixant ses vêtements avec lassitude, il abandonna l’idée en enfilant juste de quoi se couvrir et crocheter la chambre de celui qui l'avait encore battu, refermant la porte avant que qui ce soit ne puisse remarquer son intrusion, sauf Raphaël. Il le détaillait avec attention, fixant ses yeux gris avec curiosité avant de passer la main devant, gagnant un soupir exaspéré et un regard de jugement. Évidemment qu'il avait senti le vent déplacé par son geste, il ne serait pas un aussi grand maître d'armes sinon.

Si il ne pouvait pas voir Ethan faire n'importe quoi devant lui, il pouvait le sentir avec une résignation silencieuse, finissant par attraper son poignet pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Il réajusta sa prise pour bien le tenir en fixant ce qu'il pensait être ses yeux. Un long silence s'ensuivit, à peine troublé par des voix au rez de chaussée durant lequel les deux adversaires se jaugeaient. Raphaël pouvait sentir l'excitation et la frustration d'Ethan irradier face à lui et entendait très bien la salive qui s'amassait avant de la déglutir. Raphaël pouvait bien juger, il n'était pas en meilleur état, sa douche froide n'ayant eu pour effet que de lui rappeler l'absence de chaleur de la peau d'Ethan quand ils étaient encore dans la boue. Sa main heurta la pommette du plus jeune avant de glisser ses doigts dégantés sur sa tempe, s'assurant que la blessure était bien refermée avant de glisser le long de sa joue et sur le pourtour de sa mâchoire, dessinant une partie de son visage mentalement pour peut-être le redessiner à ses heures perdues, amusé de le sentir se retenir d’appuyer sa joue contre sa paume. 

Le silence s’éternisait jusqu’à ce qu’Ethan essaye de l’embrasser de force sans la moindre délicatesse, se faisant attraper au cou d’une poigne tranquille mais ferme, grondant de frustration face au sourire trop serein de Raphaël comme si il s’y était attendu. Ethan était le troisième meilleur combattant du manoir mais aussi le plus expressif, incapable de contenir ou cacher ses émotions. Si il attendait encore un peu en le maintenant alors … un long soupir las lui répondit, les yeux d’Ethan se fermant avant de se rouvrir à moitié, seule sa fierté mal placée l’empêchant de supplier Raphaël de l’aider, la mâchoire serrée et les traits déformés par une myriade d’émotions. D’accord. Très bien. Il avait encore perdu. 

\- Raph’ s’il te plait. J’ai besoin de toi là.  
\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi-  
\- Baise avec moi bordel, fais pas genre ! 

Un mince sourire victorieux orna les lèvres du plus âgé, l’éraillement perceptible dans la voix d’Ethan suffisant à lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de la plus agréable des manières. Il était fier de n’avoir jamais perdu contre lui, mais ce soir il avait réellement gagné. Il s’approchait, jaugeant la distance entre eux avec son bras avant de l’embrasser au coin des lèvres, puis plus franchement, ne lui laissant aucun répit durant le baiser qui ne possédait qu’une fausse douceur. Ils ne s’aimaient pas après tout, n’étaient pas amants ni amis et Ethan n’était pas une jeune demoiselle tout juste sortie du pensionnat. Raphaël lui faisait subir le baiser, resserrant sa prise sur son cou à la moindre tentative d’insubordination, y mettant fin brusquement en sentant que le plus jeune commençait à y prendre goût, la plainte frustrée qui s’échappa de ses lèvres une musique délicieuse pour Raphaël alors qu’il se dégantait pour toucher sa joue, satisfait de sentir leur chaleur cuisante. Descendant sa main plus bas, il pouvait sentir le pouls inégal et entendre sa respiration saccadée. Nul doute qu’il n’avait jamais été dans pareille situation. Son sourire se mua en autre chose de plus vicieux, ses yeux plissés aux pupilles disparues se faisant plus mauvais, perdant cette indulgence pourtant si caractéristique. 

Il autorisa Ethan à le débarrasser de ses vêtements, sachant pertinemment qu’il serait plus efficace que lui avant de l’envoyer s'asseoir sur le lit d’un geste impérieux de la main, récupérant son bandeau sur la table de nuit. Quitte à avoir l’autre à sa merci, autant en profiter pour voir jusqu’où il était prêt à aller. Le tissu disparu de sa main dès qu’il se retrouva près du lit, une surprise de plus pour Raphaël qui ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Ethan le noue de lui-même devant ses yeux, le nœud serré sèchement avec un tss de frustration. La texture du tissu tranchait tellement avec celle des cheveux trop fins sous ses doigts sensibles, il aurait pu y passer des heures si une main insistante n’avait pas attrapé sa hanche pour l’obliger à le rejoindre sur le lit avec empressement. Comme si c’était si facile. Raphaël n’était ni du genre à se soumettre ni à se laisser diriger, aussi s’installa-t-il aux côtés d’Ethan, une main pour soutenir son poids sans le toucher et l’autre se promenant dans les airs, ne touchant que par légères caresses la peau qu’il sentait parsemée de cicatrices dont il ne pouvait qu’imaginer la provenance, se plaisant à sentir les muscles se tendre à chaque fois et le souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu’Ethan faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. Peut-être qu’il craignait qu’il l’abandonne ? 

Il ne se lassait pas de le solliciter, les poignets aux veines ressorties fermement maintenus sous ses doigts fins sans possibilité de bouger. L’impatience du plus jeune avait eu raison de ses résolutions, aussi se retrouvait-il encore plus à la merci de Raphaël qui appuyait ses caresses sur les zones les plus érogènes découvertes, variant entre la pulpe de ses doigts et la cisaille de ses ongles entretenus, se plaisant à pincer au moindre signe de rébellion qui ne venait plus depuis un moment. Ethan avait perdu toute sa compétitivité, soumis et épuisé après tant de sollicitations, tout son corps se tendant et se détendant à chaque caresse, laissant échapper librement des soupirs d’aise ou des sifflements de mécontentement, réduits à des monosyllabes et des sons désarticulés alors que petit à petit il fondait sous les doigts du plus âgé. Ethan ne se rendait même plus compte que ses poignets étaient libres, trop perdu dans les caresses et tout ce que Raphaël pouvait lui administrer, tendant même le cou en sentant son souffle proche de son oreille comme si il se retrouvait subjugué par le plus âgé, sans plus aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait ni de ce qui risquait de lui arriver, seule une anticipation sourde que bientôt Raphaël se fasse plus entreprenant et le touche enfin là où il en avait besoin. 

Raphaël avait atteint ses limites, simplement faire soupirer Ethan ne lui suffisait plus. Il l’avait déjà délaissé pour s’occuper de son sexe lourd contre sa cuisse, calquant son rythme lent et soutenu sur celui des respirations d’Ethan, les traces laissées par ses ongles sûrement magnifiques à admirer. C’était son imagination et la réalité déformée par son absence de vue qui provoquaient chez lui un plaisir indescriptible, ses souvenirs passés se mélangeant à la réalité sous ses doigts pour créer la seule chose qui pouvait le soulager quand il était seul avec ses fantasmes. Pour une fois cependant il n’était pas seul, le corps brûlant de désir sous ses doigts bien vivant et son désir perceptible. Il aurait pu … il pourrait … mais s’en serait trop pour une première fois et Ethan n’avait pas mérité un tel traitement de faveur. Sa main libre s’arrêta sur son pelvis avant de la retirer, gagnant un gémissement de frustration tremblant. Pauvre petit. Raphaël se plaça au-dessus de lui sans effort et se pencha pour que ses mèches effleurent son cou avant de se redresser, fixant son regard vide sur ce visage qu’il ne pouvait qu’imaginer rougi et alangui, tendu en sentant cette caresse nouvelle. 

\- Ethan, regarde-moi. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, et je te récompenserai …

La voix de Raphaël à son oreille le fit sursauter, comme un violent coup de fouet qui le ramenait à la réalité de sa situation, les douces brûlures sur son torse s’embrasant en même temps que sa colère une fois le charme rompu. Il avait envie de l’insulter pour l’avoir autant fait languir et en même temps il avait à nouveau envie de se laisser aller sous ses mains calleuses. Les demandes de Raphaël lui semblaient aussi irréalisables que parfaitement accessibles, après tout il n’avait qu’à tendre les mains … sa poigne se referma sur un de ses bras et sur une hanche, raté. Le rire attendri de Raphaël à son oreille était plus que déplaisant et en même temps un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres gonflées de les avoir tant mordues. Ethan profitait des ordres libres de Raphaël pour lui faire payer toute cette attente, tâtonnant à son tour pour profiter de la sensation de la peau trop douce et trop parfaite sous ses doigts abîmés, s’arrêtant après avoir serré ses cuisses en espérant y laisser son empreinte. Il hésita avant de prendre le sexe de Raphaël en main, le gémissement satisfait qui résonna à son oreille une bonne indication sur la force qu’il aurait le droit d’appliquer, lui qui n’y connaissait rien. Il en tremblait d’anticipation, sentant les deux mains de Raphaël se saisir de son pénis tendu avec la même douceur qu’auparavant, un râle d’agonie résonnant dans la pièce alors qu’enfin, enfin il allait avoir ce qu’il voulait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. 

Leur coordination était atroce au début, sifflant et grondant des indications contraires, les crocs d’Ethan claquant dans le vide et ceux de Raphaël trop près de son cou, s’enlisant dans un baiser sans la moindre douceur tout en violence et grognements bestiaux qui s’élevaient au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes trouvaient leurs marques, un certain rythme, chaque mouvement de poignet ou pression déclenchant une réaction chez l’autre. Ethan voulait voir Raphaël perdre pied, frustré de ne sentir que son corps trembler au-dessus de lui et en même temps les sensations diffuses étaient bien meilleures ainsi, une source inépuisable pour ses fantasmes. Le goût du sang pesait lourd sur sa langue après que Raphaël l’ai coupé, lui rendant la pareille avant d’à nouveau se retrouver assailli par un baiser sauvage bref et une pression vicieuse qui le firent se tendre d’un coup, se raccrochant à la hanche de Raphaël pour ne pas perdre pied trop vite, gagnant un feulement animal beaucoup trop près de sa jugulaire. Une nouvelle source d’excitation pour Ethan, l’adrénaline envahissant ses veines comme lors de leurs combats, son instinct de chasseur en alerte alors qu’il était à la merci d’un prédateur plus expérimenté et privé d’un de ses sens dans une situation où il ne pouvait rien maîtriser, le choix une simple illusion alors que Raphaël le maîtrisait autant que le piano du grand salon. Une sensation nouvelle d’impuissance bienvenue alors qu’il obéissait à nouveau aux ordres susurrés à son oreille d’une voix basse et éraillée, ses gants salis glissant le long du sexe tendu et de ses bourses qu’il massait pour la première fois. 

Raphaël ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de parler pour le pousser à bout, ses indications claires malgré le plaisir qui enfumait son esprit de plus en plus savoir qu’il avait réussi à amener Ethan à ce niveau de soumission presque suffisant pour le faire jouir. La sensation des gants d’Ethan était une nouveauté pour lui aussi, pressentant déjà qu’il en rêverait alors qu’il susurrait à l’oreille du plus jeune pour flatter son ego, amusé de sentir la moindre variation que chaque encouragement provoquait. Il arrêta d’un coup, piquant petit à petit du nez pour retrouver une zone sur son épaule, un creux entre ses muscles qui avait provoqué une réaction intéressante, exhalant son souffle chaud et humide contre la fossette retrouvée avant de mordre violemment pour y enfoncer un de ses crocs au moment où Ethan jouissait sous lui. Il le rejoignit presque aussitôt, sa voix étouffée par le sang qui emplissait sa bouche d’une sensation glacée, l’inspiration aiguë d’Ethan et les tremblements de son corps avant qu’il ne se fige et retombe lourdement sur le matelas en l’entraînant dans sa chute une satisfaction sans nom. Il pouvait se permettre de fermer les yeux en reprenant son souffle le temps de se ressaisir. Il ne savait pas qu’il en avait besoin, mais maintenant oui. Il y aurait une prochaine fois.

Ethan se réveilla plus détendu qu’il ne l’avait été ces derniers temps, l’esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil réparateur qui lui avait enfin été accordé alors qu’il s’étirait paresseusement, une pointe de douleur à l’épaule lui rappelant soudain tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Il allait pour se redresser d’un coup mais une poigne forte le maintenait fermement collé au lit, le bras s’enroulant autour de sa taille comme un serpent. Son cœur battait déjà trop vite dans sa poitrine alors qu’il défaisait lentement le nœud du bandeau auquel s’étaient emmêlés ses cheveux, clignant des yeux en grimaçant une fois la pression qui enserrait ses tempes disparue et se réhabituant à la luminosité du lieu. La lampe était allumée devant lui mais tendre le bras aurait été trop dur, la douleur encore trop vive pour pouvoir l’atteindre sans risque de réveiller Raphaël qui respirait fort contre sa nuque, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux et ses propres mèches lui chatouillant le cou. Grommelant plus pour la forme que pour montrer son mécontentement il se recala du mieux qu’il le pouvait avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait plus ses gants. La panique sourde qui enserrait sa gorge se calma graduellement en les voyant posés sur l’interrupteur de la lampe, surement la raison pour laquelle elle était allumée, un sursaut d’énergie lui permettant de les rattraper pour les enfiler. Ils étaient presque propres, l’odeur de Raphaël encore profondément ancrée dedans mais secs et chauds, une sensation réconfortante alors qu’il les enfilait rapidement, le bras autour de sa taille resserrant sa prise en le recalant plus confortablement dans l’étreinte de Raphaël. À quoi bon lutter, il avait eu ce qu’il voulait et n’avait plus la moindre once de force. Il se rendormit en soupirant malgré lui de bien-être à la lueur de la lampe qui grésillait. 

C’est le lendemain, après une longue douche et avoir vérifié qu’il n’y avait aucune possibilité que qui que ce soit au manoir ne puisse deviner ce qu’il s’était passé qu’Ethan réalisa à quel point il s’était fait avoir sur toute la ligne, la musique étouffée du piano ayant maintenant une autre signification pour lui. Raphaël avait même l’air de s’en amuser, ses doigts caressant les touches plus sensuellement quand il passa en coup de vent pour rejoindre Aaron et Ivan pour une partie de cartes, évitant autant que possible l’aveugle et son sourire toujours aussi serein qui se transformait en quelque chose de plus narquois quand personne d’autre qu’Ethan ne le voyait. Il aurait pu s’en tirer si Béliath ne lui avait pas attraper le bras pour le regarder fixement. 

\- Vous vous êtes encore battus.  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?!  
\- T’avais pas vraiment cette coupe avant.

Ethan était persuadé d’avoir entendu un pouffement de rire alors qu’Eloise et Ivan fixait la mèche proche de sa tempe coupée trop nettement qui tranchait avec le reste de sa chevelure plus longue, les remontrances de Vladimir totalement occultées par Raphaël qui le fixait malgré les remarques d’Aaron à côté de lui et qui attendait sagement, les mains appuyées devant lui avec un sourire de défi, ses index battant un rythme régulier comme si il attendait quelque chose de lui. Oh il le savait très bien ce qu’il attendait. L’orage gronderait en fin d’après-midi, demain, 18h, dans la forêt. Il allait gagner et lui faire perdre son maudit sourire. Ou alors il perdrait, la perspective presque réjouissante …


	2. Chapter 2

Raphaël et Ethan s’entraînaient plus qu’avant depuis plusieurs mois tout en jonglant entre les sorties en ville avec Béliath et les entraînements avec Ivan, les conflits avec Vladimir et les joutes amicales avec Aaron. Ils se croisaient sans se voir la plupart du temps, tous les deux trop experts en mensonge pour laisser quoi que ce soit paraître après “la première fois” comme marmonnait Ethan, sous-entendant qu’il y en aurait d’autres. Il y en avaient eu d’autres, leurs rencontres presque ritualisées désormais. Les soirs d’orage alors que le ciel était bas et que Raphaël sentait l’électricité grésiller dans l’air, souriant à Ethan avec indulgence en le voyant essayer de le déstabiliser par ses actes ou ses paroles. Un combat sans pitié pour l’un comme pour l’autre, Ethan se battant sans honneur alors que Raphaël le tenait en respect. D’une manière où d’une autre ils se retrouvaient à rouler au sol et Raphaël claquait ses crocs près de la gorge du plus jeune qui tapait le sol du dos de la main pour avouer sa défaite. Ils finissaient toujours par se relever pour se préparer pour la suite du combat. 

Raphaël était presque propre sur lui, retirant les dernières épines de pin de ses cheveux alors qu’il tâtait ses vêtements à la recherche de déchirures. Avec le temps il arrivait presque à esquiver tous les coups d’Ethan et la soie de ses vêtements faisait le reste pour le protéger, souriant finement en imaginant la rage qui animait les traits du plus jeune quand ses cris et ses insultes retentissaient. Comme il avait hâte de les entendre à nouveau résonner entre les murs de sa chambre et de pouvoir le faire s’étrangler de plaisir sous lui. Un grincement de porte étouffé attira son attention. Ivan avait dû croiser le regard assassin d’Ethan pour refermer la porte aussi vite, pauvre enfant … ce n’était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu’il ouvrait la porte de leur salle de bain commune pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l’un d’eux, un rire discret lui échappa alors que sa propre porte allait claquer pour annoncer un Ethan râlant du manque de verrou à l’étage. C’était comme ça qu’il l’appréciait après tout, pour mieux le faire taire. 

Aucun bruit alors qu’il sentait un filet d’air, puis une main gantée contre sa nuque. Raphaël avait réagi par réflexe en plaquant l’agresseur sur son lit avec un bruit étouffé, l’aura lourde autour de lui se dissipant d’un coup alors que son dos heurtait à son tour le matelas, ses poignets emprisonnés. Il pouvait presque entendre les remarques d’Ethan sur leur position, presque sentir ses mains qui lui retiraient ses vêtements avec trop d’empressement, ses crocs qui racleraient sa peau là où sa ceinture frotterait le lendemain pour qu’il ne puisse oublier leur nuit ensembles. Il ne pourrait jamais les oublier, pas quand Ethan s’offrait à lui de plus en plus spontanément, pas quand il le savait aussi vulnérable une fois éloigné de toute source de tension. Pour tout ce qu’il aboyait, il mordait si peu quand il était avec lui. Raphaël libéra avec aisance un de ses poignets pour caresser avec une affection feinte la joue d’Ethan, le sentant s’appuyer contre sa paume avant de se ressaisir et d’écarter sa main d’une claque qui ne fit qu’étirer ses lèvres en un sourire amusé par le délai de sa réaction. 

Le peu de vêtements qu’il portait encore avait disparu, Ethan n’avait déjà rien sur lui à part ses gants qui caressaient son torse découvert, s’arrêtant pour appuyer sur les quelques bleus de leur combat passé qui n’avaient toujours pas disparus pour lui arracher quelques soupirs. Il n’avait pas été dans cette position depuis si longtemps, est-ce qu’il ressentirait quoi que ce soit alors qu’Ethan n’avait aucune expérience ? Qu’il le sentait trop tendu au-dessus de lui ? Qu’il sentait les tremblements de ses cuisses contre son bassin ? Ils en étaient arrivés à ce point désormais, où Ethan se laissait faire après avoir tenté de jouer les bravaches et trop habitué au bandeau et aux sensations décuplées que lui offrait la perte d’un sens. Trop habitué à finir gémissant sous son poids et à se laisser aller. Raphaël s’était libéré de sa poigne sans difficulté pour se redresser et inverser leurs positions sans le moindre effort. Il avait à nouveau gagné sans combattre alors qu’Ethan abandonnait et se tournait sur le côté dans le lit, grommelant pour cacher son embarras en l’attirant quand même contre lui. 

Ethan niait quémander de l’affection mais Raphaël ne lui refusait jamais, ses provocations susurrées à l’oreille accompagnées de caresses suffisantes pour le faire fondre dans son étreinte, une torture qui aurait pu être tendre si Ethan n’avait pas ses gants et si ils n’avaient pas convenu de ne plus s’embrasser, trop dangereux. Le chasseur avait un corps magnifique qu’il redécouvrait à chaque fois qu’ils passaient la nuit ensembles, ses mains calleuses le connaissait de mieux en mieux. Chaque cicatrice, chaque creux dans ses muscles et chaque veine qui ressortait sous sa peau fine. Chaque point faible qu’il faisait semblant d’avoir oublié pour le surprendre, caressant sa hanche exposé du dos de ses phalanges pour l’entendre soupirer de plaisir dès qu’il appuyait sur une blessure récente. La douce torture les avait toujours contentés jusqu’à présent, jamais Ethan ne s’était autant crispé contre lui.

\- Ethan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Non rien-  
\- Ethan …  
\- Savoir que ma voix te fait bander ok, mais la sentir glisser …   
\- Trop proche ?

Un hochement de tête empressé de sa part et il s'était redressé, caressant son dos du bout des doigts pour masser les quelques nœuds qu'il pouvait défaire, aventurant sa main entre ses cuisses dès qu'il le sentait détendu, la douce mélopée résonnant à nouveau dans la pièce. Raphaël s'était rapproché pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille à quel point il aimait entendre sa voix et tout ce qu'elle lui provoquait, soulagé de le sentir se cambrer contre le matelas alors qu'une idée commençait à faire son chemin. 

\- Ethan ?  
\- Mmh … ?  
\- Je sais que nous avons convenu de certaines règles, mais-  
\- Si tu touches à mon cul je me casse.  
\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour te faire gémir. Non, je pensais plutôt à …

Raphaël souriait en appuyant sur son épaule pour le faire rouler sur le ventre, sentant la méfiance et la curiosité se battre dans l'esprit d'Ethan. C'était le plus jeune qui lui avait suggéré de manière crasse quelques semaines auparavant et il savait que ça ne lui poserait pas de problèmes. Ethan semblait même savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, son rire éraillé étouffé dans un oreiller alors qu'il écartait sensuellement les cuisses à en juger par le froissement des draps. Parfois, sa vue lui manquait. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer alors que ses mains parcouraient ses jambes musclées qu'il voulait sentir autrement. Ils étaient beaucoup mieux coordonnés que la première fois, bougeant spontanément pour s'accommoder l'un et l'autre, échangeant provocations crasses et réponses polies susurrées sur un ton léger, le bandeau oublié sur la table de chevet vite noué par Ethan avec une spontanéité qui surprenait toujours autant Raphaël. 

Ses crocs marbraient la peau fraîche et fine de longs traits rougeâtres sans jamais faire couler le sang, se plaisant à l’entendre gémir quand il léchait la zone irritée de la pointe de la langue avant de souffler dessus, descendant lentement, toujours plus lentement, appuyant sur son épaule jusqu’à ce qu’il soit confortablement installé, le torse collé au matelas et le bassin relevé. Raphaël caressait les côtes marquées et les hanches saillantes sans toucher au fessier qui lui faisait tant envie, préférant prendre appui sur une de ses hanches en tâtonnant pour agripper une de ses cuisses et les écarter, le laissant se fondre dans les draps avec un soupir d’aise. Son torse était à nouveau collé au dos d’Ethan pour lui demander comment il le voulait, satisfait de son geignement lascif. Il n’essayait même plus de mentir une fois dans cet état, les marmonnements incohérents prenant une forme qu’il avait appris à apprécier avec le temps, riant contre son dos en l’entendant jurer pour qu’il aille plus vite. Tsss, impatient, mais il l’était tout autant. 

Le hoquet de surprise d’Ethan était délicieux à ses oreilles alors qu’il s’arrêtait, son sexe enserré entre les cuisses puissantes et les mains sur ses hanches saillantes, les souvenirs d’activités nocturnes interdites à son époque encore frais dans son esprit. La sensation présente était bien plus grisante pour tout ce qu’elle représentait à ses yeux, surement à leurs yeux, une avancée considérable comparée à avant et une preuve confiance qu’il ne s’attendait pas à recevoir de la part d’Ethan, un sentiment doux et chaleureux qui se répandait en lui. Une pression sur une de ses mains pour lui dire qu’il pouvait bouger et il entama de long va-et-vient pour trouver l’angle qui lui offrirait le plus de friction, soufflant longuement contre les stries dans le dos d’Ethan pour détourner son attention jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende à nouveau. Raphaël ferma les yeux en souriant, attendri de l’entendre à nouveau reposer son front contre l’oreiller, recommençant à bouger pour avoir enfin une friction satisfaisante, profitant qu’Ethan se soit redressé pour caresser son pelvis et remonter le long de son ventre et sur son torse. Le frisson d’anticipation qu’il ressentait sous sa paume l’excitait déjà, le gémissement spontané d’Ethan quand il massa un de ses tétons rendait l’acte partagé encore meilleur alors qu’ils tombaient dans un rythme régulier et agréable pour tous les deux. 

Les gémissements d’Ethan étaient de plus en plus forts, son nom résonnant dans la chambre alors qu’ils avaient trouvé leur rythme et comment se coordonner pour offrir le plus de plaisir à l’autre, les muscles des cuisses battants contre son sexe sous la pression de devoir les garder serrées, l’étau un véritable délice pour tous les sens exacerbés de l’artiste. Il pouvait sentir l’alchimie entre eux comme les fois précédentes, ses gémissements haletants s’écrasant dans le creux du dos d’Ethan alors qu’il se retenait pour ne pas que le moment cesse, pour continuer à entendre la litanie de son nom qui s’échappait sans discontinuer des lèvres d’Ethan, pour continuer à le sentir s'affaisser contre le matelas et gémir à chaque frottement de ses tétons sensibles contre les draps froissés, pour le sentir se tendre sous lui et dans sa main. Ses gémissements étaient presque plaintifs alors qu’il serrait les draps si fort que Raphaël pouvait entendre la fibre se tendre presque au point de rompre, la jouissance proche et pourtant lui aussi se retenait pour ne pas que ça s’arrête. Le bruit aussi indécent que de plus en plus irrégulier inondait la pièce et assaillait Raphaël alors qu’il se penchait sur son dos pour lui murmurer d’une voix aussi rauque que tentatrice de se laisser aller. Il n’avait même pas eu besoin de mordre, Ethan s’était tendu d’un coup avec un dernier hoquet de plaisir avant de s’effondrer, la soudaine pression intense sur son sexe le déclencheur de son propre plaisir en soupirant le nom de son amant entre ses omoplates. 

Ethan s’était profondément endormi dès les premières lueurs de l’aube, la nuit passée à chuchoter pour parler de ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête sans se préoccuper des autres. Raphaël ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait et dormait souvent la moitié de la nuit, Ethan avait l’habitude de sortir seul de temps en temps, personne ne pourrait imaginer qu’ils étaient encore au lit à lézarder et discuter calmement jusqu’à ce que le plus jeune s’endorme en pleine phrase. Raphaël le fixait de ses yeux aveugles, amusé d’entendre bouger ses cheveux à chaque respiration, attendant son propre sommeil en se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler d’un point de vue extérieur. Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes alors qu’il se rapprochait d’Ethan pour poser son front contre le sien avec un soupir d’aise, s’enlisant dans le sommeil au même rythme que le mouvement mécanique de ses doigts qui peignaient les mèches blanches et volatiles, comme de vrais amants à son époque.


End file.
